<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You just wanted to dance. by KittytriesLipstick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895532">You just wanted to dance.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittytriesLipstick/pseuds/KittytriesLipstick'>KittytriesLipstick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Aliens vs. Predator (Video Game 2010), The Predator (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adaptation, Ballet, Blood and Gore, F/M, Feels, Gang Violence, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Human Trafficking, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Martial Arts, Multi, New Planets, Predator/Prey, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stranded, Survival, Violence, Yautja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittytriesLipstick/pseuds/KittytriesLipstick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yout a hardcore ballerina. No not cutesy imma do a little twirl with cupcake hands. We're talking your teacher worked you like a russion drill seargent. Martial arts to keep you light on your feet working with heavy props and not making a sound. Your teacher was so strict he expected you to leap in a puddle and when you land nit make a ripple. Basically your extremist level good and some lesser prima donna didnt like that. So she got her boyfriend to get rid of you. Who happens to be in an intergalactic human trafficking gang. Now your on a new planet with no choice but to adapt. Why couldnt they just leave you be? After all you just wanted to dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yautja (Predator)/Reader, Yautja/Human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Imma give this a shot to. If you think i should create a new yautja to hunt readerchan comment who. If you want me to create an OC lets build one. I lobe the predator series so i hope i do it justice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the night before the performance when it happened. You were to be the prina ballerina for a ballet rendition of a traditional japanese play. Your understudy had been glaring at you all day as the two of you practiced as a way to keep your muscles loose. She left and the next thing you know theres a gas leaking sound and everything goes black. </p><p>When you wake its to being put in a weird pod. Your body is so heavy you can barely move.</p><p>"A tough one arentcha. The yautja are gonna enjoy hunting you." </p><p>Isnt that the understudies boyfriend you hear? Fucking disgraceful bitch. Instead of getting better at the craft she just decided to get rid of the competition. It disgusts you. How cowardly. </p><p>Your thoughts are cut off once more by the pod closing and gas knocking you out once more. </p><p> </p><p>When you wake your in a new place. Extremely hot and humid and theres rainforest like vegetation but tye colors off. Your pretty sure tree trunks arent purple. At least the air is breathable.</p><p>With a grunt you look around and search for anything you can use. You collect the landing parachute from the back of the pod. Funnily enough you see your ballet bag. It has your costume in it and some snack bars. Youll save those for later. Three gatorades to. Later. Its not urgent.</p><p>You grab some scrap metal and then throw the bag on your back before heading in the direction where the plant life seems more lush. If it has more life it means water is closer and food is a likely.</p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p>A tall figure clicks its mandibles curiously. This ones new. Usually their all armed or theyre weak and cry panicked. This female hooman is interesting. Doesnt look like muchh though. So small compared to their usually prey. It wont underestimate the female.</p><p>To underestimate these hoomans could mean death.</p><p>It watches the hooman head towards the river. Its rather quiet for a hooman. Maybe the female is lighter than the usual. No the females steps are careful and sure. The female knows to be quiet. </p><p>Interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your approached by a giant venomous rainbow lizard.</p><p>Your response....... Mimic. </p><p>You fucking mimic its body language. </p><p>Kinda helps the costume you had in your hands is so colorful.</p><p>Another male spots you and watches you basically seduce the creature. </p><p>He thinks your fucking weird until you succeed. Perhaps your worthy prey after all. He wants to study you first. Your not like most humans he sees. Most are either men or feeble females.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You eventually find a river and veer off a bit to find optimal shelter that wont be to close to the water. Never know if this place has flash floods.</p><p>You thank your lucky stars your pops was such a nature man. He taught you hiw to survive in most any wilderness. However this is another planet therefore some things you cant do without risking death. Like follow the river to find civilization. </p><p>Thatd be dumb.</p><p>You find a fecent cave about the size of a master bedroom in a mansion. Even has a smaller cave like a walk in closet. After deciding nothings lived in her for a long while you get to work setting up camp. You dig up young but large bushes and replant them in front of the opening. </p><p>As you are putting up a piece of the fabric from the parachute over the smaller inner cave like a door you hear it start to rain. Great. Fantastic. No fire for you. With a sigh you finish hanging it up and use the remaining pieces. To make a bed roll using the costume repair kit from your bag. You stuff it with moss that seems to grow in the cave. The are huge chunks you have to rip apart so its not bulky.</p><p>After a tedious two hours of this the rain stops and you decide to bring out your costume while the suns still up and see what you can do with it. </p><p>Sitting on a rock just outside the entrance you examine it its very colorful and shiny. Not good for hunting but might be good in pieces for bait. Birds like shiny things.  Kinda funny since its a phoenix costume. </p><p>Carefully you pluck each of the metal feathers of the dress and put them in a pile before slowly scraping off all the glitter with a metal shard until whats left looks like a muted rainbow dress with colorful dangling fabric strips. You decide to cut the skirt of the leotard and use the fabric for a pillow. Since the leotard part is muted and less bright than what your wearing now. Aka a bright yellow leotard with white panty hose. You put on the black hose and the natural muted rainbow one. It matches better with your surroundings anyways. </p><p>Getting to the brightly colored head dress you go still. You look at a rustling bush and roll out of the way just in time to see a giant multicolored lizard pounce where you once were. Now you have to gather those scraps and feathers all over again.</p><p>It turns and flares a bright rainbow like hood at you and rattles it hissing. That looks an awful lot like your head dress... </p><p>Getting an idea. A crazy one. You put it on and hiss back posturing to look threatening. The creature seems sgocked at first before hissing once again and you both circle eachother. </p><p>It snarls and you snarl back louder. It swipes at you and you hit its nose. Its apparently sensitive. You shake your head side to side trying to make the metal feathers rattle. It sorta works but instead of an intimidated response it freezes. </p><p>It starts clicking at you almost like your headdress made. The hell? You do it again and it prances in place almost like a dog. You stick your hand out stupidly but instead of getting bit it licks it. Scenting you. </p><p>With a tilt of its head it coos at you before pouncing on you. You werent quick enough and now its laying on you. Its very warm. Warmer than a lizard should be. Its cooing and murring. Does it think your a baby?</p><p>Probably.</p><p>Do you care?</p><p>No. You manage to pet its snout and it rolls over letting you get up. </p><p>Not paying its following you any mind you gather everything up again. You make your pillow and then head inside the cave. The lizard follows you still and flops down next to you eagerly. You raises a brow.</p><p>"You gonna stay then? Fine. Ill name you bendy. Its getting dark....." You grab some scrap metal and string it on some thread before putting it in the bushes. The noise should alert you to intruders.</p><p>Cooing at bendy you go to your inner cave. Flopping down you eat a meal bar and give one to bendy. Then you watch them make a nest of moss and flop down next to you. Your own space heater. How oddly cute. With that you fall asleep.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Dark is absolutely confused. The hooman should be dead. The beast should have eaten her. Was it the odd display you and the beast did? Your mimicry might have been what saved you. Your odd. The beast is odd. </p><p>Your survival skills are intriguing. Using natural vegetation to hide an entrance to a cave. Your a smart hooman. Brave and foolish to. You faced off with a venomous angry lizard unarmed. Perhaps you were confident you could kill it bare handed. No. Your far to small and petite. Your fire however rivals a yautja females. </p><p>He'll have to watch and wait. He might decide to let you live and just see how you adapt or he'll get bored and hunt you properly. Having a trophy of your head would make a fine addition with the lizard.....</p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p>Wolf watched the whole day. Your inteligent and know basic survival.  Prefering to use nature and adapt than to use man made objects. Your steps are silent which is odd for a hooman. They usually clunk and plod like cattle beasts. You must be very light. </p><p>You pulled apart what looked like some gaudy tribal garb and used what he would have thought useless at first for bedding. Your body he notices is actually all muscle. Not but a simgle scar either. Just the one on your side as if you were shot. Interesting.</p><p>Your face off had him fighting a laugh though. It was so ridiculous to watch you posture at the beast. He was struck dumb when it actually worked though. He actually replays it a few times tryong to figure out your trick. How did it work? How did you tame the creature?</p><p>Your intelligence and brash thinking intrigue him further and he decides hes going to keep watching you and report his findings. A hunt can wait when valuable information is being made available.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lizard: hiisssssss</p><p>You: dm i choose seduce.</p><p>*rolls nat 20*</p><p>Dm:it was super effective. Enjoy your new pet and two suitors.</p><p>You: yes! Wait what</p><p>Wolf and dark: *heavy breathing*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day your up before sunrise. You eat a meal bar and then head outside the cave with bendy close behind. You start stretching to keep yourself flexible and then do your en pointe excersizes. </p><p>Forward dip slowly as possible a leg straight up behind you. Hold for five minutes. Raise your upper body up slowly until your head touches your leg. Hold for eight minutes. Sudden leap and switch legs. Repeat. </p><p>By the time your done your practice pointe slippers are dirty and bendy appears to be very concerned.</p><p>Patting their head you gesture for them to follow you into the wilderness. You need sticks and tinder. Gotta make weapons for hunting and a fire. Though you might try and find animal dung for a smokeless fire.</p><p>With a metal piece you had wrapped with tough cloth for a knife you hack long sticks your height or longer for bendy to carry. You were lucky to find some dry dung you can use. Not gonna cook with it. Gross. But itll be good for light and warmth. </p><p>You actually find human remains here and there. Mostly skeletal some even missing their heads and spines. Odd..... However you do find some MRI and canteens plus actual clothes that arent ruined. </p><p>At this point youd been travelling half the day and your far from camp. Probably wasnt the smartest to go so far from base without a good weapon especially if what ever killed these is roaming around. However you cant bring yourself to be alarmed. Youll find the way no problem.</p><p>Besides bendy is here. Seems ok with having dead peoples bags strapped to their back. Doesnt appear to be alarmed at all. So your not alarmed.</p><p>After a while you stop and collect vines only to hear a roar followed by clicking. Bendy bristles and hisses agitated while flaring their hood.</p><p>Stroking their snout you quiet bendy before tiptoing towards the sound. Two tall creatures with long bulbous heads and weird dreadlocks are locked combat. Heavy footed but quiet except in their speach. Their speach is loud. Also you can feel the vibrations of their steps.</p><p>They wear strang masks of metal and arm gauntlet things with wrist blades. How curious....</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Wolf had been following you and the lizard for a while now. Your display that morning was strange yet intriguing. It looked like an advanced form of discipline training. Maybe some humans do that for battle training. Hes never seens a human do that before so perhaps its particular to you? Then again most of them are running from his kind or trying to survive long enough to escape. Never works. You on the other hand are completely at ease. Are you not aware of the danger? Perhaps you are and just refuse to stop whatever regimin you have. </p><p>Foolishly enough he finds himself trying to mimic you. Turns out he may be strong and fast as well as quiet but he isnt flexible enough to do what your doing. Nor can he get on the points of his toes. Your balance is impeccable and its probably from those exercises.</p><p>When you started scavenging oddly enough you dont touch the guns. Isnt that what humans almost always go for? You just get more and more intriguing everytime he watches you.</p><p>Course he had to leave to hunt elsewhere for a while since your not the only hooman or creature he has staked out. When he comes back however......</p><p>"Dark why are you watching my mark?" The mentioned hunting brother looks at him. "Your mark? Ive been staking this one out since she arrived. Its my kill brother." </p><p>Wolf growls. "I think not. It my kill. Though i might take her for research. Shes intriguing and her mannerisms could be useful. Might even make her a bait human." Dark snarls. "No brother. The hooman was my mark first. I wish to train her. She has potential and it would be interesting to see how the female hunts."</p><p>"Not happening. If anything i will train her. Your to brash and impatient." He gives warning clicks as they posture at eachother. "You speak of brashness and impatients yet you posture at me like a new blood."</p><p>Wolf snarls and tackles dark as they fight for the right of the kill or training the hooman. The scent of eachothers blood tho small riles them up further in a frenzy almost to gain the upper hand. At least until a familiar sweet scent fills their senses. They break apart from their wrestling and trying to stab the other to spot you holding the lizard still.</p><p>You tilt your head in a bird like manner. "Dont let me interrupt you two. Im hust heading home." With that you just walk away. Like hell they are just gonna let you go now. </p><p>With a glare at eachother they leap into the trees to follow and capture you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wolf and dark: this ooman is weird but I want to kill it</p><p>You: *does the splits*</p><p>Wolf and dark: *heavy breathing*</p><p>Wolf: im gonna make her a pet</p><p>Dark:im gonna train her to be my partner</p><p>Wolf and dark: *postures like animals*</p><p>You: dont let me interrupt your mating ritual</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CHOOSE YOUR ROUTE!!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have decided this will be a choose your adventure story.</p><p>Basically every few chapters or 'checkpoints' a chapter like this will pop up where you must choose an option.</p><p>In doing so it will change part of the story. </p><p>This first one is simple</p><p> </p><p>A: leap onto Bendys back and ride them off into the sunset</p><p>Or</p><p>B: use the dense trees to get the strange aliens off your trail.</p><p>Choose wisely. One leads to capture. The other to freedom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. WINNER WINNER!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Route B wins!!!!!!</p><p>I will be starting the chapter soon after this posts and it'll upload sometime this week.</p><p>Get ready for some action and maybe a throat kick.</p><p>Also I  do a route B the hell of it but it will be total crack pot if I do. </p><p> </p><p>Also here is a link to my tumblr my ribblings! </p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/omega-queen-collects-lipstick</p><p>You can ask any questions judgement free. Suggest oneshots or headcannon. Hell send me fan art and I'll love you forever. That goes for everyone. There's no rush and no question is a stupid question.</p><p>I cant wait for you guys to see what I have planned for this chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You knock a guy out while pulling a Tarzan.</p><p>Throat kicks happen people and the receiver feels rather awkwardly turned on by it.</p><p>Bendy and you escape for now</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't two seconds before they proceeded to engage and you ran hissing at bendy. They dash in the opposite direction getting the hint.</p><p>These creatures must be super pissed you interrupted their mating ritual cause they are determined to get you.</p><p>When running and basic evasion maneuvers dont work you decide the trees would be better. Their huge so they can't be all that agile in trees right.</p><p>Leaping up suddenly you flip on to a branch barely disturbing the leaves and start leaping and flipping branch to branch tree to tree. You dont look back to see if they are following cause that's just asking for death. </p><p>Leap. Twist. Flip. Dodge. It's honestly the best workout you've have in months. Always training always keeping your body in peak condition but never having an opportunity to truly flex your abilities.</p><p>It was always lead role puff pieces. A pretty princess or magic fairy prima donna when all you wanted was enact the complex thrilling beauty of a battle scene. </p><p>Only this is real and you love it even more for that. With your wits about you and your eyes sharp you notice something has landed in front of you from several branches. You can't see it but the disturbed leaves tell you somethings there. However your moving to fast and your flow is already mapped out. To change directions would mean falling or death. </p><p>But so would just running into whatever landed there in a quick decision you decide to speed up towards the branch. When you get close enough you see the faintest of outlines. Invisibility is a thing then. You being resigned to your fate and smart wait till last minute to jump kick where your sure the solar plexus is located.</p><p>It's a good hit and the figure falls tge invisibility falling away to show its one of the creatures. </p><p>Unfortunately taking the time to look let the other one catch up to you and you dodge a blade. Back flipping to another branch you chance a look. That metal mask looks so cool. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Dark snarls aggravated that wolf would be so stupid to get in front of the female and just wait. It's obvious the female is far more intelligent and capable than most humans so using such an underestimating tactic was entirely stupid on so many levels.</p><p>He watches her dodge and flip away from him when he attack her trying to injure her just enough to put the female out of commission. She's not having any of it though and it's quite impressive.</p><p>This little dance lasts about five minutes before the female apparently gets tired of dodging. She goes on full attack. Able to dodge and punch simultaneously she uses the branches spring like nature to her advantage.</p><p>He's never seen such odd movements. She kicks with her toes pointed and lands with her feet just so. He actually finds himself having to back up a few steps when a punch to the gut actually hurts.</p><p>That was his first mistake. His second was glancing behind him to step for balance. When he  he finds  choking for air as tge female had leaped just high enough to fiercely kick him right in the throat. The sheer power in the kick has him falling from the tree. Scrambling to take off his mask to throw up he bleary see the female wave and say thanks for playing.</p><p>That was playing to her? Why is that thrilling to him? The utter strength and how easily she beat them is rather arousing. He's not sure how to feel about that. Well he is. It's just his clan doesnt have many hoomans present even less mates. She would make strong pups though.</p><p>He looks up again after catching his breath and no longer retching. She's gone. That's ok she know where her cave is. He kicks wolf in the side and gets a groan.</p><p>"Get up hunting brother. Our Quary is not yet caught."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Crack chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a cry you leap onto bendies back and ride off into the sunset allowing the two gay aliens to continue their mating ritual.</p><p>Months later you lay the eggs of your lesbian lizard lover.</p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p>You leap onto bendies back and they roar bucking like a bull.</p><p>The aliens are confused but interested in this odd ritual. </p><p>You get distracted by the aliens rippling pecs and get bucked of and trampled to death.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Dark and wolf giggle like school girls while in the med Bay as super sexy reader nursechan bandages them up.</p><p>"If your quite done boys. Can I inquire as to why your injured?"</p><p>They look at eachother.</p><p>"Bendy did it!"</p><p>Bendy yawns rolling onto their back snoring up a storm.</p><p>"You lost a fight with the automatic doors again didn't you?"</p><p>"......Yeah"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back in their camp wolf and dark hook their masks into the database to analyse what happened. </p><p>Ok there's the point where they were arguing.... And there she is with her lizard. How they hadn't noticed her for that long is a shameful thing to them. They can't believe they let themselves be distracted enough that a human female And her giant venomous lizard stood there undetected for four minutes.</p><p>Wait did the female say mating ritual? </p><p>They look at each other for a solid minute. Before busting up in wild rankorous laughter their clicking voices startling nearby birds.</p><p>Nah.</p><p>Once they calm down to Snickers they continue watching. </p><p>Your leaps are odd but far more refined than anything they've ever seen. Precise and calculated like you've done this for years. You managed to see through the invisibility and kick wolf right under his ribs. Watching you move and comparing them to humans seems almost rude. </p><p>"You let the female kick your throat." </p><p>"Well you just sat there and let her kick you. At least I was actively trying."</p><p>A push.</p><p>A push back.</p><p>It turns into a terrifying if not childish brawl.</p><p>Meanwhile. You are fortifying the cave with your findings. Bendy has their own little perch outside in a nearby tree.</p><p>The food is in a crack in the wall. It's a great hiding spot and looks tiny but if you know how one could hide in there comfortably.</p><p>Clothes are either scrapped for a nest or adjusted for the environment. Those mines are buried in specific spots.</p><p>You did pretty well if you do say so. Now to sleep. Calling bendy your trusty lizard companion you two curl up in the nest and sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a mere three daylight cycles. </p><p>Your filthy and cranky.</p><p>It's to fucking early for this shit.</p><p>First bendy had a hissy fit and got you all muddy because you wouldn't let her have more rations than usual. </p><p>THEN, some animal herd stampeded across your little mine field so theres gore everywhere attracting predators. </p><p>You had to kill off the beasts for a good hour or more before you could even start to clean up the first mess. </p><p>At least you can turn the meat skin and bones into useful things. Leather, tools, food, etc. The meat might be extremely tough and gamey but food is good. Only problem is keeping bendy out of it till you can get everything situated and rationed.</p><p>And that's just this morning.</p><p>You head to the clear river to bathe and perhaps fish when of course some dreadlocked dog thing starts following you and antagonizing bendy who's already in a bratty mood. </p><p>You can't shake the fucker so you stop trying and instead try your best to ignore it. Which is near impossible. The think is loud on purpose and you hate it. You haven't even gotten your daily regimen in. You'll have to do it before sun high tho.</p><p>Which is what you do as soon as you get to the river. At least you try to. Nothing seems to want to go your way today. </p><p>Halfway through the dog thing pounces on you, basically bowling you over. Will a full body roll and a well placed kick you yeet it into the water.</p><p>Well fuck your morning regimen cause now your filthy.</p><p>More than earlier. Time to bathe.</p><p>You strip as the dog thing gets out panting and happy. It probably just wanted to play. You'll take care of it later. First you need to get all this filth off you.</p><p>You strip yourself of your clothes and hum a small song as you step into the shallows. It's lukewarm. With a sigh you wet your hair and set about your routine. Top to bottom. </p><p>Once done you watch the gently go down the current. How peaceful. Almost TO peaceful. How long has it been since you heard bendy make a noise? Or the dog thing for that matter.</p><p>Getting suspicious you dive under the water and swim to the reeds. You peek up out of the water now hidden and sure enough, another one of those alien things is there walking to the water. </p><p>He's huge and scarred with pitch black skin and short dreads. His forehead mark is different from the two you encountered three days ago. </p><p>Why can't you just have a minute to relax?</p><p>You sneak out of the water thanking the heavens for your extreme training in ballet. Bless your instructor. Bless him forever. It might've seemed to much then but right now? </p><p>Heaven sent.</p><p>You manage to grab your bag and spear before he notices you. He snarls and clicks something in a gutteral language. Not understanding it you merely rattle the colorful metal feathers on the staff part before growling and pointing it at him.</p><p>He stops for a second and then appears to laugh.</p><p>Rude </p><p>You sigh rolling your eyes before counting down in your heading. A roar in the distance and you grin rattling the staff again. You bang the unpointed end on the ground in challenge so he looks at you.</p><p>He growls looking around before just deciding to attack. With a lunge he tries to slash you with wrist blades. You dodge quickly and get him the gut with the unpointed end.</p><p>Then moving to the side you wack him on the head with your spear to further unbalancing him and thus he stumbles. Mind you are stark naked with nothing holding your girls down so their bouncing everywhere. </p><p>As you get away from him bendy arrives with a surprise. </p><p>Those two alien things from three days ago running behind her. </p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>Bendy launches herself at the pitch black one poison fangs at the ready. You of course get on midleap to assist her. Three enemies. Where's the dog thing? </p><p>By the greenish tan one growling. </p><p>Great, you thought it was a stray clearly not. And you were gonna name it donny.</p><p>To your absolute surprise they don't go for you. No they go for the big one. Angry like the dark big one threatened their kids or something. Best not to stick around.</p><p>So you rattle your spear and bendy dashes for home. </p><p>Once there your surprised to find a vat of some type of acid and a similarly sized container of nullifying solution. Next to it is…. Trophy supplies. </p><p>Polishes, brushes, paints of some sort, dyes, shiny stones, chains….</p><p>Did… did some one see the gored bodies of those animals and leave these for you?</p><p>Well, it'll give you something to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment what the dark big boi should be called?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bragi wasn't expecting this when he got up to hunt today. He had planned on apprehending the female and using her weak fearful cries as bait for other humans. </p><p>He didn't expect to be met with any true resistance. </p><p>He also most CERTAINLY didn't expect the two males of a jungle clan to interrupt so angrily. Or that the female was a tamer. That beast yeilded to your every beckon like a true trained steed.</p><p>With a sigh as he wraps his wounds he ponders why the two had been so adamant that the female come to no harm to the point of attacking a rival tribe with a shaky treaty. </p><p>This is why he prefers desert hunting.</p><p>No jungle drama.</p><p>He will admit the human female was impressive even if they didn't look like much at first glance. He might get a second look to study and see if she's proper worthy prey or training material.  </p><p>He ignores the funny look his hunting partner greia gives him as he walks moodily into his tent.</p><p>$$$$$$$$$$$$</p><p>Figuring out what goes first in the process of skull trophies was a process. As well as finding a way to make tools that won't melt in the liquid. You gave a little wiggle of happiness when you figured it out. </p><p>Of course you didn't use the perfect skulls at first, preferring to use bone pieces and broken skulls as test subjects first. </p><p>You figure out how to strip color and add color to the skulls using plants. You learn how to laquer them  using a brush made of stripped bark and fake feathers. Seeing as anything animal related melts in the liquid except the skulls you couldn't use your makeup brushes. </p><p>It's quite relaxing if your honest and you actually get creative with it. Encrusting pretty stones into the skulls from your costume jewelry and the jewelry from dead bodies. </p><p>Initially those were to be used for small animal traps however this seems to be a better use. </p><p>You even elect to use one of the stronger more elegant and feirce skulls as a makeshift helmet. Incorporating the headdress into it.</p><p>All of this took several days. </p><p>Several days of relative peace and bendy looking at you like your crazy. You in your new helmet of bone a ripped skirt and a strapless bra feel like some kind of half feral goddess. You ornament yourself in a set of tough claws at your wrists, armor from the strengthened ribs of your kills to protect your own and the spine plus tail of the creature over your spine. </p><p>In this terrain any chance to adapt must be taken.</p><p>The fur from the beasts is being cured in water so you can stretch and scrape it. It'll make decent armor and it'll hide your scent better. </p><p>So much to do before you head off to find a new den.</p><p>No doubt there will be more creatures eventually or soon and it's safer to just keep moving. </p><p>$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$</p><p>Dark and wolf watch on as you do your thing. Noting how quickly you learn and the odd but strategic way you incorporate your kills into armor. </p><p>It's absolutely fascinating. They record every minute of it from waking to sleep. They need to know your habits. How you think. How you adapt. What you need. </p><p>If their going to eventually bring you into ship as theirs it's important. </p><p>Your extremely Intelligent and methodical. You adapt extremely fast and more self aware than many hoomans they've come in contact with. If they didn't plan on taking you they would kill you and splice themselves with your DNA as they've done with countless creatures that appear to be the next step in the evolutionary chain </p><p>Aren't you lucky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess what?? It's choice time. This will change what happens in the next few chapters as well as decide the tragectory of the story. </p><p>Do we want Mr. Desert boi to be a permanent rival love interest? Or do we want to eventually build a harem?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's moving day. All your things packed safely in your new leather bags, the chemical containers safely sealed and strapped down. The food on the opposite side to prevent contamination. Anything useless you bury to make any trace of you minimal. You even emptied the bed you made of any leaves and moss to save space and keep the weight down as you roll it up.</p><p>Baskets of either metal and or plants are filled with bones and trophies with cloth stuffed in between them to prevent damage. </p><p>Bendy doesn't seem to like having to carry ally this but they don't put up to much of a fuss. Especially not after they got their new armor of bones. They enjoy it oddly enough. Wearing the skull of their natural enemy. Who's the prey now. Bendy spent an hour just prancing around like a colt showing off it's new moves to it's handler.</p><p>You adjust the straps and make sure their sturdy. Your own skull helmet is currently lifted up so you can take a closer look and make sure the tusks and horns on bendies two piece helmet is positioned properly.</p><p>Can't forget your stretching routine and ballet training if course. </p><p>After all is said and done you hop on and ride off towards the river. You plan on crossing it and setting up in a cave. After that once you feel it time to move again you'll head north following the river towards the mountain. You want to find some bigger beasts and maybe a proper cave you can get some peace in. Maybe make a little dance studio if the cave is big enough.</p><p>Your completely unaware of the two hulking figures following behind.</p><p> </p><p>$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$</p><p> </p><p>Eventually you find a decent rocky overhang. It's large enough for you and bendy to live in but it'll take some work to properly hide the opening and make some walls.</p><p>"Ready to make some walls girl?"</p><p>Bendy groans and rolls her eyes in her own lizardy way. However she does help you roll boulders and splat clay into cracks until the over hang becomes a good sheltered cave. Which takes two days of no sleep. You never know when some creature who used to live here might come back. </p><p>After digging up bushes and replanting them in front of the entrance like last time you set up your traps. Nets, trip wire, nooses, a few mines at the edge of the small clearing, a tiger pit or two.... Yeah you want your place safe as possible </p><p>Only then once you've restuffed your bed do you rest.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Wolf and dark switch places occasionally to keep watch while also getting hunting done. So much valuable data is being collected from you alone. They don't want to miss a thing. You made a good protectable shelter out of an overhang they thought useless at first. </p><p>They decide in about two days their going to take you. Quickly and quietly. They just can't decide whether or not to use a dart or gas. Then there's the lizard steed to consider. Usually they kill them, they've never had to sedate one.</p><p> </p><p>Then again the lizard did seem pretty relaxed with them. Maybe they can use that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So.....</p><p>All of you want a harem eh?</p><p>Filthy sinners.</p><p> </p><p>But that's ok because I am to. </p><p> </p><p> It'll take a few chapters but I'll get the ball rolling.</p><p>Unfortunately that means it'll take a bit for me to update so while I line this part of the story out I'm going on temporary hiatus for this story so I can plan out the next part of the story line. And if any of you know any art commissioners that are good at doing the yautja. Let me know or hey send me some to my Tumblr. Ask me questions. Send me art. Send me headcannons or incorrect quotes. Who knows it might help me out on the story line. </p><p>Put in this link and it'll immediately take you to my page. </p><p>Please I need more yautja content. So far it's just undertale things but I write about different fandoms and I'm dying here. TwT</p><p> </p><p>https://omega-queen-collects-lipstick.tumblr.com/post/625653738639605760/ok-so-this-is-for-my-tumblr-followers-tho-there</p><p> </p><p>Anyways while I'm planning out the story give me life with comments and asks.</p><p>I don't need much else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments give me life. So give me sustenance owo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>